


unforgettable

by orphan_account



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter’s phone went off, and the ringtone filled his quiet room. He ignored it, not in the mood to talk to anyone. It was probably Ned, he would understand.His phone rang again.Peter wiped away the tear on his face. Groaning, he rolled over, grabbing his phone. He looked at the caller ID and gasped loudly, freezing mid-action.





	unforgettable

Peter lay in bed, thinking. Tony Stark, his d̶a̶d̶ mentor had died saved the world almost two months ago. That thought alone made a single tear make its way down Peter’s cheek. 

His phone went off, and the ringtone filled his quiet room. Peter ignored it, not in the mood to talk to anyone. It was probably Ned, he would understand. 

His phone rang again. 

Peter wiped away the tear on his face. Groaning, he rolled over, grabbing his phone. He looked at the caller ID and gasped loudly, freezing mid-action. 

The words on his screen read 𝗧𝗼𝗻𝘆 𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗸.

Peter almost didn’t pick up, but recovered from his shock just enough to swipe the screen to pick up. He raised the phone to his ear with a shaky hand. 

“H-hello?” He asked into the phone.

“Hey Peter.” Came a voice. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 voice. Tony Stark’s voice.

Peter sputtered, at a loss for words. 

“I know this is surprising, but bear with me. When-“

“WHAT.” Peter interrupted, jumping out of bed and standing up. 

He was at a loss of words for a second, but then exploded with: “HOW-WHEN-WHO-WHAT THE-WHAT THE FU-“ 

“Hey, hey, hey, Peter, calm down. I know you have a lot of questions, but I can’t answer them right now.” 

“Is this real?” Peter managed to say.

“Depends. Yes. Listen Peter, I need you to meet me in front of the tower in 10 minutes, less if you can. I bought the tower back after the snap, because, you know, the compound was destroyed. Anyways, bring some extra clothes.” 

Peter didn’t respond.

“Peter?”

“Oh. Y-yes. Ok.” Peter finally responded.

“Alright, see you then.” Tony said, hanging up.

-

Peter stood in shock for a minute. His phone slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor, shattering the screen. The noise shook him out of his trance and he leaned down to pick up his cell phone. The screen was shattered, but it could still function. 

He rushed to his closet, grabbing some clothes and his suit and shoving it into his backpack. He snatched just his web shooters, in too much of a rush to put on his entire suit. Slinging his backpack over one shoulder, he pushed up his window and was soon swinging off towards the Stark Tower.

Thousands of thoughts and questions filled his head. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘖𝘞 crowded in his brain. He was at a loss, and so confused. Peter tried to focus on just getting to the tower and was there in record time, two minutes, more or less. 

He landed in front of the tower just as Tony Stark walked out the large double doors.

At that moment everything in Peter broke. All the questions in his head were no longer important to him. The only thing he knew was that Tony was standing before him. 

His legs began to move on their own. He was suddenly running at full speed towards his father-figure. He could see Tony also running forward. Peter leapt into Tony’s arms, the impact of his body making the older man almost topple over. He wrapped his arms around Tony, tears streaming freely down his face. 

Tony returned the hug, eyes suspiciously wet. He buried his face in Peter’s fluffy curls and clutched the back of his head. 

Tony planted a kiss on Peter’s head and tried to draw away.

Peter absolutely refused, clutching onto him as if he was going to disappear if he let go.

“Hey...Peter...” Tony relented and hugged Peter tight again, patting his back.

Peter finally lifted his head and unwrapped his legs from around Tony. Tony looked down and was taken aback by the expression on Peter’s face.

Peter’s face was wet from tears, but he looked furious. 

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?” Peter just about screamed. “I THOUGHT YOU DIED! I WAS SO SCARED, MR. STARK, I WAS SO S-s-scared.” His voice broke and he began sobbing again. He clutched onto Tony’s shirt and cried. 

After a minute Tony led him inside and sat Peter down on a couch before sitting down himself. 

“I know you have a lot of questions, but let me explain.”

Peter nodded, wiping his tears. He didn’t say anything in fear he would start sobbing again. Out of happiness, stress, or what, he had no idea. All he knew was that Tony was here, right next to him. He clung on to Tony’s sleeve, afraid of letting go.

“Alright.” Tony started. “First off, I heard about that fight you had with Quentin Beck, that bastard.”

Peter paled and his eyes widened. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to give them to him! I-“

“It’s fine.” Tony interrupted. That was not at all what Peter was expecting. “It’s in the past now.”

“Never took you as someone that lets the past go so easily,” Peter joked.

“Hey!” Tony said, a grin spreading on his face. “Maybe I will punish you for giving that asshole those glasses.”

“Nonononono please don’t, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quickly. 

Tony Stark laughed. “Whatever. You have them now.”

“But-“

“Nope. Not hearing it. You’re alive, that’s what matters.”

“No. You’re alive. How?” Peter asked.

“Getting to that.” Said Tony. “You saw Becks illusion tech firsthand. Remember, it belonged to me first.”

“He said you stole his life’s work, called it BARF.”

“He stole MY work. I came up with the idea, tinkered around, created those drones, and hired him to check over it. Then of course, as most of my workers do, he stole the design, the idea, the creation. He added weapons onto them, then used it as a mass destruction device to pretend HE was a hero.” Tony’s face become red and he grew more worked up by the second. Peter shrank back into the couch cushions, scared. 

“HE USED THE STOLEN TECH I BUILT AND TRIED TO KILL MY SO-“ Tony caught himself and cut off his sentence. He took a deep breath. “My kid. What a fucking LIAR.”

Peter looked absolutely terrified. However, he was delighted on the inside. He had caught what Tony had almost said, and was so glad Tony thought of him in that way. He had always looked up to him and thought of him as his father-figure.

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you there. Just got a bit mad. I almost flew to Europe and killed that liar for you, but Rhodey locked me in my own house. ‘No, Tony, you broke your ribs, you can’t fly to England you’ll die.’ I told him he was delusional and I needed to help you but Bruce drugged me. Can you believe it? The audacity.”

Peter laughed. “It’s okay, Mr. Stark,” he repeated.

“Call me Tony, Mr. Stark was my father.”

Peter shook his head. “Never, Mr. Stark.” He was thinking of calling him something else, like Dad. That thought made him grin.

“Anyways, where was I?” Said Tony.

“Telling me how you’re alive.” Peter said.

“Right. So using MY illusion tech and drones without weapons, I created an illusion of me, basically. I was half-conscious, lying nearby Thanos while my suit, with the illusion of me around it, took the infinity stones and... well you know what happens.”

Peter was shocked. It took him a full minute to comprehend what Tony had just said.

“You faked your own death.”

“Well, yes.”

“So you’re saying I cried and talked to your suit, thinking you were dying.”

“Well, yes. I had an earpiece connected to the suit so I could hear and talk through the illusion.”

“Ughh I hate you Mr. Stark. I was so scared!”

“Not my problem.”

“Kinda is.”

Tony laughed, and slung his arm over Peter’s shoulders. Peter quickly snuggled up to Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tony laughed at that.

“Thought you hated me.”

“Not my problem.” Peter joked. Tony laughed again and ran his hands through Peter’s hair.

“You’re adorable.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“And you’re old,” Peter countered. Tony gasped dramatically with mock offense on his face. Peter giggled. His face turned serious though, when he remembered a question he meant to ask before. 

“Does everyone know you’re alive? Why did you decide to tell me now?”

“I broke like 5 ribs during that fight, plus I got a concussion. I was beaten up pretty badly. So Bruce knows, since he had to patch me up, and Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Morgan knows, since they’re so clingy and overprotective of me. Like you.”

“I am not clingy.”

“Kinda are.”

“Still, why did you wait to tell me now? Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Well, you went to Europe, and-“

“Not for TWO MONTHS.”

“Fine. I needed to heal. Didn’t want you crushing my broken ribs in a hug.”

Peter looked hurt and turned away. Tony immediately felt like the most insensitive person in the world for saying that. His hands twitched, reaching out to Peter, but he drew back at the last second.

“I wouldn’t crush them...” Peter said in a small voice.

“Peter...”

“You just didn’t want to see me.”

“That’s not true!”

“Oh yeah, then why didn’t you visit me or at least give me a call?”

Tony looked sad. “I’m sorry, I just...I needed some peace.” Peter unraveled himself from around Tony and stood, backing away.

“I-I need to go to the bathroom.”

“No, Peter! I meant from the media and all the fame, not you!”

Peter ignored him, turned, and ran off. Tony sighed and slumped in his seat. He was a terrible f̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ mentor. 

-

Peter sat in the dark, in the corner of the enormous bathroom, silent tears sliding down his face. 

He thought Tony would’ve wanted to see him.  
He thought Tony wanted him.  
He thought Tony l̶o̶v̶e̶d̶ him...

But of course Tony didn’t want him. Of course he didn’t need a broken freak invading his peace. No one wanted Peter. No one needed him. No one loved him.

The bathroom door opened. “Peter?” Asked a voice. It was Tony, of course. Probably asking Peter to leave. No one needed a mess of a child in their house.

Tony stood at the doorway, staring at Peter, thinking of what to say. 

“I’m so sorry, Peter.”

Peter stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking. “Sorry for what? Not wanting to see me? Not wanting me?” He let out a cruel laugh. “No one wants me. No one needs a broken mess of a human. No one needs a freak like me.”

Tears continued falling down his face.

“Oh Peter...” Tony said softly. He quickly crossed the room and kneeled down, pulling Peter into a tight hug. Peter leant into the physical contact, though he didn’t hug Tony back. 

Tony drew away. “Peter... you’re not a mess. You’re not a freak. You’re my kid, and I...” Tony wanted to say ‘I love you,’ but he was too much of a coward to do so. “I need you.”

Peter let out a sob and cried harder. Tony rocked back and forth as he hugged Peter, until Peter’s tears seemed to slow.

“Come on, Peter. We can continue this back on the couch, not the bathroom.” 

Peter nodded and stood, but not before asking Tony a simple question. “Why?” 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵?

Tony sighed. “I don’t know... I guess I was scared?”

“Why?” Peter repeated.

“I didn’t want to end up like my father, Howard Stark.”

“What did he do?”

“He... just never payed any attention to me, never told me he liked me, never even told me he loved me. And you can see how I turned out. You deserve so much more, kid.”

“I think you turned out fine.” Peter said with a small smile.

Tony smiled back at him. “Thanks, kid.”

-

Tony led Peter back to the couch, where they sat earlier.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Tony asked. “You want anything to eat?” 

“Um... I was thinking of going home... May must be worried about me.”

“Don’t worry, I already called, and you brought an extra pair of clothes, right? You can stay over if you want.”

“Really?! Yay!” Peter cried happily.

“That’s the Peter I know. Now put on something to watch, and I’ll get some snacks.”

Tony went to the kitchen as Peter put on Star Wars. He returned with tons of snacks and blankets. When he placed down the food and sat on the couch, Peter immediately crawled over and curled up at his side. He smiled and put an arm around Peter. 

Halfway through the movie, Peter began drifting off and lay his head in Tony’s lap. Tony paused the movie and dimmed the lights. He ran his hand through Peter’s hair, watching his kid more than the movie. Before he fell asleep, Peter looked up at Tony. 

“Tony...” 

Tony was surprised, the kid never called him by his first name.

“I love you.” 

Tony’s heart stopped and he froze. Peter looked up at him, expecting him to say it back. 𝘚𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 Tony’s brain told him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Peter looked really embarrassed and hid his face. He curled up tighter and shut his eyes. Just as he thought he was going to die of embarrassment, Tony spoke up.

“I love you too, Petey.”

Peter let out the breath he was holding, smiled and looked up at his father-figure.

“I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“Yeah, kid, so am I.” 

Tony ruffled his hair as he lay back down, falling asleep within minutes.

Tony put both arms around Peter and kissed the top of his head.

Just then, Rhodey walked in. He took in the scene and laughed. Tony turned and glared at Rhodey. 

“You’re such a dad,” Said Rhodey. 

“I am not. What are you even doing here?”

“Friday, take a picture,” Said Rhodey, ignoring Tony’s question.

“DON’T YOU DARE.”

“Too late.”

“If you tell ANYONE about this you’re dead.” 

Rhodey laughed, and walked out of the room.

Tony himself dozed off eventually, as he hadn’t had a full night of sleep in days. He was jolted awake from a surprisingly peaceful sleep by a scream. He grumbled, upset he was woken up until he realized who the scream had come from. Peter was flailing on his lap, screeching.

“Mr. Stark, please, come back! Mr. Stark!” Peter cried in his sleep. “Please, sir!”

“Peter!” Tony cried, shaking the child. “Wake up!”

“Mr. Stark! Don’t leave me! I’m sorry, please...”

“PETER!” Tony yelled again, shaking Peter. Peter squirmed in his arms. “It’s Tony, for God’s sake!” 

Peter finally woke up, panting. He opened his eyes and saw Tony above him. Peter’s dream still lingered, and he scrambled off the couch to get away from Tony. 

“Pete... it’s just me. You had a nightmare.”

“A n-nightmare?”

“Yes. Everything’s okay.”

Peter seemed to shake his head and fully relieve himself from his dream-state. 

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“You’re alive.”

“Yes, Peter, I’m alive.” Tony said with a smile.

Peter let out a slow breath. He slowly scooted back to where Tony was sitting. Tony put an arm around him. 

“What did you dream about?” Tony asked.

“Um...” Peter started. “I’d rather not say?” 

“Please, Pete. It’ll help.”

Peter shook his head violently.

“Fine, but next time this happens you’re telling me.”

“O-ok.” Peter agreed reluctantly.

Tony checked the time on his watch. It read 6:35 am. It was early, but Peter probably wouldn’t want to go back to sleep.

“Well kid, we might as well start the day. I’ll go cook some breakfast.” Tony stood up to walk to the kitchen.

“You can cook?” Peter asked. 

“Of course I can cook!” Tony said with a fake offended look on his face. Peter laughed, making Tony smile.

“Do you want pancakes or waffles?” Tony asked the boy.

“Um, waffles, please.”

“Coming right up!” Said Tony, walking towards the kitchen. 

Peter slumped on the couch. He missed Tony sitting by him and before he fully registered what he was doing, he had gotten off the couch and walked over to Tony, standing so close next to his dad mentor that they were almost touching. 

“Oh hey Peter, you don’t need to help or anything, you can just wait on the couch.” Tony said without looking up.

Peter didn’t budge. After a few moments, Tony looked over at Peter. Peter’s eyes looked suspiciously wet. He immediately set down his pancake mix and gave his full attention to Peter. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Peter glanced up and frantically swiped at the tears threatening to fall. He shook his head. 

“It’s n-nothing,” he tried to say but it came out as a mumble. A single tear slipped out of his eye and rolled down his face.

“Kid, there’s definitely something wrong.” Tony said as he put an arm around Peter. The kid immediately wrapped his arms around Tony. 

Tony moved his hand to Peter’s curly hair, and ruffled it a little. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. 

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about,” replied Tony, looking confused.

“I don’t want to lose you again.”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” said Tony.

“I just really missed you.” Peter confessed.

Tony shifted and wrapped both arms around the boy. 

“I missed you too,” he said. And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the bold and italics look weird, the regular fonts weren’t working. anyways, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
